


Bonds.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba’s been receiving flowers from the floral shop, pretty coloured marbles from a shy child, assisted in carrying the heavy bags by strangers and one time a noisy truck came up to Mink’s door and one uncle help sent Aoba home with a free ride.</p><p>Finally giving into his curiosity, Mink address the phenomenon to his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds.

 

Aoba has been receiving gifts whenever he went out for grocery shopping. 

Initially Mink didn’t mind since it’s not uncommon to get an extra sack of small potatoes or a juicy watermelon from the market. They’re all business tricks for the customer to come back.

But Aoba’s been receiving flowers from the floral shop, pretty coloured marbles from a shy child, assisted in carrying the heavy bags by strangers and one time a noisy truck came up to Mink’s door and one uncle help sent Aoba home with a free ride.

Finally giving into his curiosity, Mink address the phenomenon to his lover.

Aoba was a bit embarrassed during his explanation, “because I have Ren with me.”

Of all things, Mink didn’t expect that answer, “it’s not uncommon to have Allmates here.” he stated in a matter of fact. Though the number of users are much less compared to the ones at Midorijima.

Aoba chuckles, “that’s true but… since Ren has been helping me with language translations the first time I came here, those people are like my… friends.”

“Friends.” the older man repeats as if it was a foreign word for him.

Aoba blushes and nods, “yes. See, the truck driver who helped send me here was Mr. Al. I used to ask him for rides between towns when I was searching for information about you. The flowers were from Miss Lilian, I once helped her find her glasses when we bumped into each other on the street. She’s like you, a book lover but very  _very_  shy. She screamed at my face when she wore back her glasses and saw me.” he wince at the memory of recalling her ear deafening shriek that time.

“Her brother, Bram, who was only few blocks away thought I was going to hurt her and…” Aoba left out the part where the teenager punched Aoba to save Mink from grief and continue on with the embarrassing tale, “and it was a mess. Everyone gathered around, everyone was talking too fast and everyone didn’t wait for me to explain.”

Mink steps closer as he reach out to Aoba’s shoulder. Face twisted into an anxious expression as he listen to the story quietly. 

“And that’s when Ren rescued me. Well, more like he settled the situation by calmly explaining in English of what happened. Most people were surprised as they thought he’s just an animal, not a talking Allmate.”

“What about Lilian? Why did she screamed?”

“W-well  she screamed because I was leaning too close to her. I told you that she’s really shy, right? I guess when she saw me, she must have thought I was a scary guy. Lilian and Bram have apologized to me and since then I guess the siblings have been giving me flowers and help carry my grocery bags as a token of their apology for the trouble they caused the other day. I kept insisting them it’s fine but well it’s thank to those two that I’m no longer easily lost at the street or fooled into buying expensive grocery food from dishonest sellers. Those two kids aren’t like Mio, Nao and Kio at all. The brats only cause trouble to Haga-san and I and we had to clean up the mess whenever they ran away after we scold them.”

“…..What about the child that gave you marbles?”

“Oh you mean little Mark? He really likes Ren and whenever I finish my shift early, he’ll wait outside the shop so that he can pat and play with him. Mark kinda reminds me a bit of Kou. Oh, I meant one of the Benishigure guys under Koujaku…” 

Aoba’s voice trail away at more mention of people from his home country. Mink can see his lover has that lonely and melancholic expression in his eyes again.

Aoba’s homesick. 

Was that why he compensate his loneliness of living in this foreign land by befriending the locals here? Mink began to realize belatedly he has taken Aoba’s cheery smiles and patience for granted. How can he not realize that on some days when Aoba’s alone at home, he’ll miss his home? 

“M… Mink? are you okay?” Aoba asks in a worried tone, “I’m sorry, are you angry?” 

Mink quickly shake his head and cups his lover’s cheek, “how about baking a meat pie for them?”

The youth blinks as he reach up to touch Mink’s wrist, “pie?”

“Yes, they’ve been kind to you in helping with carrying the bags and giving you presents. It’s only polite to return the favour, yes?”

Aoba widen his expressive amber eyes and a shy smile began to form. One that made Mink want to swoop down and kiss him. Almost.

“Is it really okay, Mink? B-but it’ll be a lot. Like… um, I think i need to bake three pies! One for Mr. Al and his wife and the second one for the siblings and…”

“You can ask them to come here and dine with us.”

Aoba couldn’t be anymore shock, “ask them… to come here? But Mink, is that really okay? I mean, it’s your house and… and they’re a lively bunch…”

“It’s our house, Aoba. You can ask your friends to come over for dinner. I will never take away that freedom from you. You are your own person and whatever you wish to do, it’s not necessary that you ask for my permission.”

“Mink…” now the younger man has an affectionate tone as he holds Mink’s arm with both hands. 

“T-thank you, I’ll… I’ll invite them to come over during lunch time on a Sunday then.”

Mink nods and he smiles a small smile when Aoba comes forward to hug him.

“Mink?”

“Hmm?”

There was a pause and Mink wonder why Aoba suddenly have a tint of red at his ears.

The youth look up from Mink’s broad chest as he asks in a small voice, “um… well, will you help me baking the pies?”

“Will you introduce me to your friends this Sunday?” he asks back. 

“Of course!” Aoba answers immediately with a gorgeous smile. 

Mink smiles and hugs Aoba back as the plan is settled. No need to voice his answer since he knew Aoba knows it already. Usually Sundays are reserved for his rest and read time. But having guests coming over isn’t so bad. After all, it’s about time he should come out of his comfort zone  to open up a bit and welcome new acquaintances. Aoba’s friends can be his friends too since he knew Al the truck driver only when he went down to the local bar for a drink or two. They never converse to each other since Mink seldom stay long but maybe this Sunday Mink hopes to change that. 

Plus it’s been awhile since he last saw Aoba’s natural smile. Not the forced smiles he put on around Mink so that the older man won’t worry over him.

Mink really like this. Looking at Aoba as his lover looks so excited over for this upcoming Sunday event. It’s lovely to watch the youth talk animatedly over his plans and what both of them can do together like rearranging the furniture sofa and maybe buy a new flower vase on the table. Mink listens quietly with a small smile, relief to be included in Aoba’s plans. 

Truly, Aoba’s smile is as dazzling as the sunrise view from the cliff. 

The mark of a new beginning for the both of them in this life.

—-

———

————–

END?

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write a sad oneshot of Aoba missing home but again it turned into a happy end story Orz I can't bring myself to write sad Aoba at all argh *head desks*


End file.
